


In Charge

by sparkle731



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle731/pseuds/sparkle731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys take turns being in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Charge

IN CHARGE  
By Sparkle731

 

Ken Hutchinson followed his partner up the flight of stairs to Starsky's apartment and waited while the dark haired detective unlocked the door. They had finally wrapped up the case they had been working on for the past two weeks. A serial rapist was finally behind bars where he couldn't hunt down any more innocent victims. Both men were worn out from double shifts and no time off.

Hutch had felt the barely contained tension surrounding Starsky all evening. He knew that he was on the edge and ready to explode. No sooner had the door shut behind them, then Starsky suddenly turned and pinned Hutch against the wall, seeking out his mouth in a hard, brutal kiss, even as his hands tore at the buttons on the blond's shirt.

Hutch gasped at the fierce need in his lover's touch but he didn't try to resist. He knew this was what Starsky needed the most right now. He needed to be the one in charge.

The two men had only been lovers for a short time, after years of being best friends and partners. It wasn't until after Starsky almost died that Hutch realized how much the curly haired detective meant to him. As he sat there in the I.C.U. watching his best friend struggle to survive his injuries, Hutch realized that somehow, without even realizing it, he had fallen in love with his partner. It had been an overwhelming realization. Hutch had never been sexually attracted to another man before and yet, the thought of being intimate with Starsky had seemed so natural and right. They shared everything else in their lives and met each other's needs in every other way, except for that one little thing.

As Hutch stood by Starsky during his weeks in the hospital and then the long months of recovery after that, Hutch had plenty of time to analyze his feelings. Finally, one night he found the courage to tell Starsky how he felt. Starsky hadn't resisted when Hutch kissed him for the first time but he hadn't exactly encouraged it either. At first all they did was kiss and share a few innocent caresses. And Hutch was content with that. It was almost a month before they went any farther and they had been lovers ever since.

From the beginning their love making had been filled with passion and desire. They were both skilled and considerate lovers who put their partner's satisfaction ahead of their own. The love they shared had deepened and grown even stronger with their newfound intimacy. 

Hutch felt Starsky's hands pulling off his shirt, even as his mouth settled against the side of his neck, biting hard enough to hurt and then sucking fiercely. Hutch moaned softly as he felt his cock hardening under the intensity of Starsky's assault.

He could feel the trembling in Starsky's muscles as he fought to control the hunger and need that surged through his body. Hutch had only seen Starsky like this a few times before and he knew that the only thing he could do was to let Starsky get it out of his system and then Hutch could spend the rest of the night soothing him the way he did best.

Starsky's hands fumbled with his belt, pulling it loose and then unsnapping his jeans. Hutch hissed softly as Starsky jerked down the zipper and then reached his hand inside to grab roughly at Hutch's erection. Starsky sank to his knees as he freed Hutch's throbbing cock from the confinement of his jeans and then took him in his mouth, sucking greedily.

Hutch moaned and put his hands on Starsky's shoulders, bracing himself, as the waves of pleasure rippled through his body. Starsky sucked hard, foregoing the preliminaries of foreplay, driving Hutch closer and closer to the  
edge. His teeth brushed lightly against the sensitive head as his tongue licked at the prominent vein in back of the shaft. With a strangled cry, Hutch tangled his fingers in Starsky's curls as he felt his body explode, his knees growing weak as his climax overtook him. Starsky swallowed frantically and milked him dry before finally letting the softening cock slip from the warmth of his mouth.

Exhausted, Hutch slumped to his knees and gathered his panting partner into his embrace, holding him tight and cradling his head against his shoulder. The two men remained in that position for several minutes as they waited for their heart rates to slow down and their breathing to return to normal. Finally, Hutch turned his full attention to his lover.

"Let's go to bed, love…." He whispered softly "So I can make you feel good…"

Hutch slowly shoved himself to his feet, pulling Starsky up with him. Keeping one arm tightly wrapped around his waist, he led Starsky back to his bedroom. Pausing beside the bed, Hutch slowly reached out and cupped Starsky's face between his hands, lowering his head to give him a gentle lingering kiss. 

Starsky moaned deeply and wrapped his arms around Hutch's neck, returning the kiss with renewed passion and desire. His lips parted and their tongues danced together, savoring the sweetness of each other's mouths.

As they kissed, Hutch's hands gently unbuttoned Starsky's shirt and pulled it open, his fingers brushing gently through the fur that covered Starsky's chest. Starsky shivered at his lover's touch, his aching cock straining painfully against the tightness of his jeans. He needed Hutch as much as he needed the very air that he breathed. Only Hutch could make his body ache like this. Only Hutch could put out the fire that raged inside of him, driving him insane with desire and the need to submit totally to his touch.

He was panting, his heart pounding inside his chest, when Hutch broke the kiss and pushed his shirt down over his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He felt the tall blond fumbling with his belt, then unsnapping his jeans. 

Starsky sighed with relief as Hutch gently pulled down his zipper, relieving some of the pressure on his throbbing erection. He felt Hutch's hands shoving his jeans and his briefs down over his slender hips, freeing his cock from his clothing. As the clothes fell around his ankles, he toed off his shoes and deftly kicked the clothing aside.

"Lie down." Hutch said softly, guiding him back towards the queen sized bed. 

As Starsky positioned himself on his back in the middle of the bed, Hutch quickly pulled off his own clothes and let them fall to the floor. A faint smile tugged at Starsky's lips as he let his gaze sweep over his lover's body. Tall and lean, Hutch's muscles were well defined and toned. His skin glowed with a golden hue, the fine hair on his chest so light that his chest looked bare unless you looked close enough to see the hair around his nipples that trailed down to his navel.

His cock was long and thick, the base of the shaft nestled in a thick bush of golden curls. Heavy balls swung freely between legs covered lightly with blonde hair. Just the sight of that impressive erection was enough to make Starsky's heart race with anticipation and excitement.

Even as Starsky was admiring his lover's body, Hutch was doing the same. Starsky was as dark as Hutch was fair. His olive toned skin flushed even darker when he was aroused as he was now. His well defined chest was covered with dark curly fur that trailed down to his groin. He was almost as well endowed as Hutch, although his cock was slightly smaller, the shaft was just as thick. The shaft was cradled in a thatch of thick dark curls and the heavy balls were covered with a soft dusting of fur. His legs were well muscled but not as long as Hutch's.

Hutch climbed onto the bed and leaned over his lover, bending down to lightly brush his lips against Starsky's mouth. Starsky moaned softly, arching his back slightly as his body silently begged for his lover's attention, attention that Hutch was only too glad to give him.

He nuzzled the side of Starsky's throat, seeking out a particularly sensitive spot just under his left ear. Starsky's moans of pleasure filled the air as Hutch gently nipped and licked at that spot, then sucked hard enough to leave a purple passion mark behind.

"Don't touch..." Hutch said, gently swatting at Starsky's hands as he reached out to touch Hutch's body. "Not until I say you can…" Obediently, Starsky let his hands fall to his sides, his fingers clutching at the sheet as Hutch continued to tease him with his mouth and his tongue. "I'm gonna make you climb the walls, babe…..then I'm gonna make you cum…."

"Yesssss…." Starsky groaned, a shiver of excitement rippling through his body at Hutch's words. "Make me cum….."

"Soon, love….I promise….soon." Hutch ran his tongue down to the hollow of Starsky's throat where he could feel the steady thud of his heartbeat just below the surface of his skin. Hutch loved knowing just how much control he had over his partner at times like this, how willingly Starsky would voluntarily submit when Hutch wanted him too.

And he loved knowing that he was the one giving his partner so much pleasure, driving him crazy with lust, till his body ached for the release that only Hutch could give him.

There was no dominant partner in their relationship, they each gave as good as they took, seeking and giving equal pleasure to one another with any reservations or demands. They were as equal in this part of their relationship as they were in the rest of their lives and their partnership. They knew each others weaknesses and strengths, their likes and dislikes, and all the secret spots that aroused the other one the most.

Hutch trailed kissed down over Starsky's collarbone to his chest, nosing through the soft curls until he found a tiny brown nipple. He flicked his tongue over the little nub, hearing Starsky's hiss of pleasure as it hardened beneath his touch.

He bathed it with warmth and wetness, nipping gently and then laving it with his tongue to ease the sting. Starsky moaned, his fingers tightening in the sheets as his body started to squirm under the stimulation. Hutch continued sucking at the tiny bit of flesh for several minutes, before moving to the opposite side to give that nipple equal attention.

"Huuuutch…." Starsky gasped breathlessly as the sensations swept through his body, going straight to his groin. He writhed helplessly, knowing that Hutch would not be rushed. He would take Starsky to the edge time and time again until he begged for release and even then Hutch would continue to tease him relentlessly until he went crazy.

But Starsky wouldn't want it any other way. No woman had ever made him feel this way. No woman had ever loved him as good as Hutch did. With all of his other sexual partners it had been all about the sex, this was all about making love to the one person who meant more to him than anybody else in the world.

Hutch smiled as he slowly trailed kissed down across Starsky's chest to his stomach, pausing to run his tongue around the inside of his naval. He could feel the heat of Starsky's skin under his lips and taste the sweat that was gathered there.

Starsky's muscles were trembling with desire, his knuckles turning white from the grasp he had on the sheets. Hutch heard him moan in frustration as the tall blond deliberately ignored the part of Starsky's anatomy that was begging for more attention, moving farther down to lick at the tender skin on the inside of Starsky's thighs.

Starsky cried out sharply as Hutch reached up and wrapped his fingers firmly around the base of his cock, while simultaneously running his tongue over the heavy sack hanging between his legs. The pressure on his shaft was the only thing that kept him from cumming as Hutch gently sucked one of his balls into the warm wetness of his mouth, rolling it gently around his tongue. 

Starsky cried out a few choice words as his hips began to buck involuntarily, his body overwhelmed with pleasure and need. Ignoring Starsky's outburst, Hutch slung his free arm over his waist to control the thrusting of his hips as he paid equal attention to his other testicle. Finally, he raised his head and said  
breathlessly, "Roll over…."

He released Starsky's throbbing, weeping cock and gently helped him to roll over onto his stomach, nudging him up on his knees so that his ass was positioned in the air. 

Positioning himself between Starsky's widely spread thighs; Hutch cupped his firm ass cheeks in his hands and gently spread them apart to expose the hidden center ofhis lover's body. Lowering his head, he ran his tongue over the tiny pucker drawing a deep moan from his lover's throat. He continued to tease the little opening until it glistened with wetness.

He paused just long enough to reach over and pull open the drawer to the nightstand. He found the tube of lube and popped open the lid, squeezing a generous amount out into the palm of his right hand. Starsky moaned again as he felt Hutch's fingers rubbing the lubricant over his center, instinctively thrusting his hips back against his lover's touch.

Leaning forward to kiss a spot between Starsky's shoulder blades, Hutch slid one finger past the resistant muscle and deep into his lover's body. Starsky cried out in pleasure as Hutch slowly began working his finger in and out of the tight, hot channel slowly stretching out the muscle in preparation for his cock. 

"Huuuuth…" Starsky gasped out as he added a second finger and continued stretching him. "Please, babe…..Please…."

"Shhhh…." Hutch whispered, kissing him between the shoulder blades again "Just relax and let me love you good…."

"So good….so damn good…" Starsky whimpered, trying desperately to relieve the ache deep inside of him as Hutch's fingers worked their magic. He yelled out as Hutch rubbed his fingers against his prostate, sending a jolt of intense pleasure surging through his whole body. His hands grabbed at the headboard, as he arched his back, pushing back against Hutch's hand as his groin throbbed with need.

He felt empty as Hutch withdrew his fingers but he knew that the best was yet to come as Hutch quickly prepared himself, coating his cock with lube, keeping his touch light and easy since he was so close to the edge himself.

Starsky exhaled sharply as he felt the head of Hutch's cock pressing against his center. There was an initial moment of pain as the head slipped past the resistant muscle and a feeling of fullness and pressure deep inside of him. Hutch paused to give Starsky's body time to adjust, then he slowly began to rock his hips, easing a little more of his cock inside the hot tight channel with each forward thrust.

Starsky moaned, rocking his own hips as the pressure and fullness increased until Hutch was completely inside of him, joining them together as one. At the same time, Hutch slipped one hand underneath Starsky's belly to grasp his aching cock in his hand.

As he began to thrust with his hips, he began to stroke the shaft in the same rhythm, rubbing his thumb gently over the weeping glans. Starsky began yelling as the duel sensations overwhelmed him, filling his body with so much pleasure he thought he would pass out from the intensity of it. When Hutch changed the angle of this thrusts so that his cock hit Starsky's prostate with each stroke, the dark haired man screamed out his lover's name as his body exploded into a million pieces.

His juices flooded over Hutch's hand and soaked into the sheets beneath him as the contractions deep inside his body pulled Hutch over the edge, the muscles tightening around his cock, prolonging and intensifying his own orgasm. Hutch screamed Starsky's name as he spilled his seed deep inside his lover's body.

His cock continued to twitch and pulse as he collapsed on top of Starsky, exhausted and satisfied. His heart pounded in his chest as he panted, trying to catch his breath. Beneath him, Starsky was doing the same as he collapsed against the mattress, held there by Hutch's weight. 

Finally, Hutch managed to roll to one side, allowing Starsky to breathe easier without Hutch's weight lying on top of him. Starsky was vaguely aware of Hutch leaving the bed momentarily, then the mattress shifted under his weight as he climbed back in beside his exhausted lover. Starsky felt Hutch's hands, gently cleaning him with a warm wet towel, then slowly rolling him over onto his side and slipping a dry towel over the wet spot on the bed beneath him. 

Hutch slowly stretched out beside him and cradled Starsky in his arms, letting the dark head rest against his shoulder as they cuddled together, slowly coming down from their sexual high.

"Feel better now?" Hutch whispered with a soft chuckle, as he gently brushed his lips against the soft silky curls.

"Never felt better." Starsky said in a sleepy contented voice. "It seems to get better all the time."

"Yeah, well…they say that practice makes perfect." Hutch said in a teasing voice.

"We sure get enough of that." Starsky said with a chuckle of his own. "And you always seem to know just what I need."

"That's cause I love you…" Hutch told him softly "Now go to sleep. You need your rest so we can practice some more in the morning."

Starsky's reply was muffled as they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep cradled tightly in each other's arms. Together, the way they were meant to be.

THE END

*Since a lot of these stories were written some time ago, you may notice the change in the style or the writing.*


End file.
